Sirius Atwood
Sirius Atwood was a suspect in the murder investigations of resistance fighter Storm Huxley in Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) and journalist Tabu Kebu in Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time) and was mentioned during the events of two other cases in Travel in Time. Profile Sirius is a 49-year-old historian working for the resistance against the Ptolemy Dynasty in the altered timeline of 2029. He has graying light brown hair that is combed over to his right side and light brown stubble. He wears a dark teal high-collared shirt with a floral pattern and a layered collar under a black layered jacket. Additionally, he is seen holding a hologram file in his left hand. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Sirius takes vitamin D. In his second suspect appearance, he sports two mosquito bites: one on his left cheek, the other on his forehead. It is discovered that he has a pet scorpion, knows hieroglyphs and worships bastet. Events of Criminal Case Rebel Without a Pulse Sirius became a suspect after Zara and the player found a history book with his appointment note and learned that he was giving the victim history lessons. He informed the team that he was a historian helping the resistance and that it was his mission to acquire as many historic objects as he could since the Ptolemy regime was intent on destroying anything they found culturally subversive. When asked if anyone wanted to harm Storm, he told the team that being in the resistance came with its risks, and then took his leave. Sirius was spoken to again about the victim having his sculpture. He revealed that Storm had stolen the artifact from him for his own financial gain. When he realized that Storm was stealing from him, he confronted him. However, the victim claimed that the resistance had a greater need for money than historic artifacts. Sirius was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sadie Kek for Storm's murder. Later, Orlando and the player spoke with Sirius about Chief Scott's findings. Orlando initially appeared shocked during the conversation, claiming that Sirius reminded him of someone. He then asked him if the Chief had ever spoken to him about history being changed. Sirius informed the team that Chief Scott had written a bunch of notes on his theory of time travel, but he did not know where he had hidden them. He then recalled the Chief mentioning that the Offspring of Man was his "safe space". This led Orlando and Sirius to conclude that the Chief had most likely hidden his notes in a painting called the Offspring of Man, which was hidden in the resistance headquarters. Orlando and the player then headed there to retrieve the painting. After finding the Chief's notes inside the painting, Orlando sifted through them to see what he could yield from them. When Sirius arrived to ask about the notes, Orlando left, leaving Penelope to reveal the results of his analysis. She revealed that the Chief had found evidence of history being manipulated to allow the Ptolemy family to rise to power. After Sirius left to share the findings with resistance leader Isabelle Huxley, Penelope and the player checked up on Orlando to see what was wrong with him. Orlando then revealed that Sirius was his late husband in the original timeline, and that seeing him alive had been a shock to him. Bash of the Year After arresting Gérard Arnault's killer, Zara and the player spoke with Sirius to see if he could help the team locate their time machine. Initially, Sirius asked if he had offended Orlando when he had last spoke with him as he had noted his behavior as odd. Zara brushed off the situation as a case of mistaken identity. She then asked Sirius if he had any idea where they should start looking for their time machine. He suggested that a journalist by the name of Tabu Kebu who had ties to the resistance might know where to point the team. He then told the team that he would arrange a meeting with the journalist and get back to them. Fake News Sirius became a suspect again after Jack and the player found his watch at the scene of the murder. He explained that the victim had asked him to come to the newsroom as Tabu would consult him for historical information from time to time. He claimed that he had last visited the newsroom a couple of days prior to the murder, which is when he left his watch behind. Sirius was spoken to again about his text messages against the victim in which he claimed that Tabu was a Ptolemy stooge. He told the team that he thought that the victim was too close to the Ptolemys and was scared that Tabu would expose the resistance. He then claimed that anyone who worked with the re-education center could never be trusted by the resistance. Sirius was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Akhen Khaba for Tabu's murder. Trivia *Sirius is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery SAtwoodTravelinTime.png|Sirius, as he appeared in Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) and Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). SAtwoodTravelinTimeC310.png|Sirius, as he appeared in Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time). Isabelle&SiriusInJail.png|Sirius, along with Isabelle Huxley, arrested for conspiring against the Ptolemy Dynasty. Orlando-C294-7-Grinning.png|Orlando Ordelaffi, Sirius' husband in the original timeline. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects